Smut Archive
by RWBYSmutthrowaway
Summary: Just some stuff that I made for my own fapping needs.


**A/N: This was written mostly for my own fapping needs, so if it's low quality there's very little chance I'll change it. If you do want to see more however, let me know and I'll continue to post.**

I slapped Neo's ass leaving a red mark as she wiggled under my control, loving the pain I was inflicting on her as she lay face down on the bed. Slapping it again and again the marks on both cheeks got redder, switching tactics as I caressed her thighs, feeling up and down the soft smooth skin that I wanted so much to hurt. She shivered as I moved her panties aside, lightly rubbing a finger against her wet pussy, spreading her legs wider so that I could get a better crack at it.

Flipping Neo over, I saw her eyes filled with tears of pleasure, my gag suppressing any moans that she might have during our 'special' time. Resuming my fingering of her vagina, I rubbed her labia, watching as she squirmed as I went faster and faster. Then I added one finger to the rubbing, and another, before I brought her to the edge and stopped immediately, examining the sticky lines of liquid webbing between my fingers. I didn't need to look at her to know that she wanted me to finish the job, make her cum. I'd gotten her this far and she hadn't gotten gratification yet? She must've been very annoyed as I kneeled in front of her, just breathing on her pussy and watching her try desprately to get off with only my warm breath for her to use.

Her hips were rising, trying again and again to meet with my face and some kind of friction so that she could climax, but every time she did I backed up, just breathing on it more, torturing her. Tears were welling up in her eyes with all the pent up tension in her luxurious body, her eye color changing rapidly as she blinked away the beads of frustration. I'm not going to lie, I felt bad for her, so I decided to finish the job.

I slapped her across her pussy, as hard as I could and bringing a resounding clap, as well as a squirt that would just not stop. Slapping her again, she squirted even more, nearly covering my face in her juices before I dodged to the left, rubbing her clit and watching her eyes widen and roll back, showing my excellent job at prolonging her orgrasm.

She spasmed a few times, before her back fell to the bed and she resumed a soft, slow breath that raised her covered chest up and down, her sizable breasts imprisoned by the school uniform I'd ordered her to put on. Feeling an impulse to free them, I ripped her shirt from the top, watching the pair bounce in her lacy bra as they settled back into place, exposed to the air. I appreciated the moment, straddling her as I fondled her boobs, making extra sure to pinch her nipples through the black cloth and bring her face to the painful pleasure look that I loved.

Carefully snatching off the bra, I breathed on one nipple, reaching behind me to lightly finger around her vagina. The effect was instantaneous as I held down her petite form with my weight, dancing around her now sopping wet nethers and ice hard nipples. I continued like this for ten minutes, counting out every second so that she'd know just how long she was paralyzed, again unable to climax.

Her eyes were half closed now, full of lust and want. But I wouldn't give it to her just yet, letting one finger enter her slowly. I went back and forth, now using a finger to lightly press on a nipple, moving it back and forth. I heard a moan beneath her gag, now adding another finger to her pussy and upping the speed, watching as she screwed her eyes shut, waiting for a release that I would only delay again, stopping all stimulus.

Her puffy eyes fluttered open, looking at me curiously, wondering why I had in store for her. Taking off the gag, I lightly teased her mouth with the fingers covered in her cum, a pink tongue coming and licking them as best she could, before I shoved them into her mouth, feeling her suck on them, draining my fingertips dry.

With a small pop, I removed my fingers, feeling her stomach press against my crotch in need. Lowering my head to a breast, I licked a nipple, lightly pinching the other as she moaned quietly in pleasure. Biting down on it, I sucked as hard as I could, her stomach pressing into my crotch yet again, causing my arousal to show in the form of a tent pressing against her navel. Pinching and twisting the other flesh button, and I bit down on the one in my mouth, hearing her now moan loudly in pleasure, as well as the hiss of another squirt. Instead of rubbing her clit, this time I pulled upwards on both her nipples, stretching them as far as I could before they returned to their normal position.

Neo was panting now, drool coming from a corner of her mouth. The warmth in my nethers informed me of my erection, which I let free after unzipping my pants, letting the flesh just sit on her chest, feeling her warmth transfer to me. It was too much for me not to get some satisfaction now, and I undid her wrist shackles, letting them fall to the ground with a _thunk_ as she grabbed my dick in both hands, still not fully able to enclose it with her tiny hands. Scooting forward, I positioned it between her breasts and her mouth, getting an excellent handjob from her as I readied myself.

She caught my intentions, smooshing her breasts together around my member and kissing the top of my circumcised dick, licking around it. I pushed forward, entering her warm, soft mouth as her cleavage surrounded my penis, feeling what I was pretty sure heaven felt like with the care she was putting on my dick.

I pumped back and forth, growing in speed and increasing my pleasure as she dutifully sucked and gave me a titfuck. Pushing her hands away, I shoved my long, hard cock down her throat, skullfucking her with even more vigor. After just a few seconds she was gagging, but I trusted in her control over gag reflex as I pushed down her throat, forcing her drink to gulp down my seed.

Pulling back slightly, I let her clean off my cum with her mouth, sucking my nethers until there was none left. Not yet done, she pumped blood into my penis with her hands, stroking it like a goddess and bringing it to full mast after only a minute.

Her face was now just lust, wanting me to fill her sex with my sperm, dedicating a hand to rubbing herself. Nodding, I picked back up the shackles, turned her over, and propped her up so her gleaming, round red ass was directly in front of my face. Placing the shackles back on, I fingered her, now three fingers in her lubricated pussy. She was shaking her ass, wanting something else besides my fingers, and she would get it.

Just not there.

I plunged my dick into her ass, hugging her tightly from behind as her velvety walls enclosed me, contracting around my phallus. There was a confused moan of pain and pleasure as I pulled out slowly, and thrust back in, pulling her even tighter to me as I repeated the process, coming out slowly, and plunging into her. I licked her neck as she moaned, her anal virginity now taken by force. Increasing my speed, I shoved three fingers into her pussy, and rubbed her clit quickly feeling her melt beneath my hand under the pleasure she was enduring. That was all I did for two minutes, before there was the sound of her squirting, spasming in her chains, as well as around my dick. It's miracle I didn't come then, but I held through it, and continued pounding even when the squirting stopped.

But a new noise came, a slightly lower pitch one as a stream passed by my hand rubbing her clit, and I looked under to see a golden stream of piss falling onto the sheets, presumably from me fucking her ass so hard. Feeling like she deserved to be tortured a little more, I pressed an index finger against her urethra, feeling pressure build up behind it. She was spasaming, but not from the climax, and I stoodfast against her as I held it, getting even rougher with her as I used my other hand to pull her hair back, now jackhammering her ass.

A little of the golden fluid slipped between my fingers, but to punish her for not having better control over her body I quickly switched my middle and index finger, stroking her clit as I held back the liquid with my middle finger. Her moans were just grunts of pleasure now, not even close to the cute moans she had at first.

I was at the edge now to, pounding her as fast as I could before letting go. I felt my dick extend, shooting out sperm deep into her gut while she pissed, becoming slack beneath me and falling flat on the bed. We were both spent really, and I wiped my dick off between her supple apple colored ass cheeks, before leaving her in bed with a puddle of her own fluids, and my cum trickling out of her ass.


End file.
